Castillo de cristal
by girlsweetblogger
Summary: Ella solo quiere ser salvada y para ello debera traicionar al única persona que la acepto.


Capitulo 1: podríamos llamarlo comienzo

Fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar en el cielo nocturno, al parecer la fiesta del viejo Bilbo había comenzado.

Era asombrosa, todas esas luces iluminando cada rincón del pabellón, las mesas bien alineadas, abundantes en comida y bebida; buena música, y una pequeña pista de baile improvisada, hecha por los jóvenes hobbits y el cielo oscuro todo esto era iluminado por los fuegos artificiales sin duda de Gandalf el gris.

Era todo tan...mágico, un montón de hobbits riendo y como no, comiendo. Era una verdadera lastima que pronto todo eso acabara, las risas serian sustituidas por gritos de dolor y agonía, y todo por mi culpa, a partir de este día la guerra comenzará pero se que no todo sera tan malo, si consigo evitarlo.

Me encontraba sentada sobre la rama de un viejo árbol, observándolo todo, esperando una señal, la señal para hacer mi gran aparición. Cerré mis ojos mientras la suave brisa primaveral mecía mi largo cabello azabache, y comencé a contar suavemente.

-5...4...3...2...1...0- susurre esto último un poco mas alto abriendo mis ojos de un azul monocromo eléctrico que destacaban en la oscuridad, salte de la rama en la que me encontraba al ver un enorme dragón rojo estallando en el cielo mientras caía, en forma de lluvia de colores, al no quedar ya rastro del Dragón todavía en el aire, chasquee los dedos apagando así todo rastro de luz sumiéndolo todo en una inmensa oscuridad. Bastaron 5 segundos para que todos comenzaran a gritar histéricos, en busca de respuestas mientras Bilbo intentaba calmarlos en vano, yo sonreí satisfecha, incapaz de aguantarme y estalle en carcajadas. Si así actuaban ante un simple apagón, no querría imaginármelos en una guerra.

-jajajaja – una suave carcajada resonó por todo el pabellón como un eco sobresaliendo entre todas esas voces histéricas- Calma, queridos Hobbits, que yo no soy ningún enemigo os aseguro que vengo en son de paz- dije dulcemente mientras volvía a chasquear los dedos iluminando de nuevo el pabellón,con mas intensidad incluso las estrellas y la luna parecían mas hermosas ahora.

Y en el centro del pabellón donde había resonado aquella voz, había un montón de burbujas rodeando mi cuerpo, cubierto por una capa y capucha negra tapándola por completo. Las burbujas estallaron y la capucha desapareció, mostrando así una hermosa figura tal vez el ser mas hermoso jamás visto, lucia un vestido de seda verde sencillo, largo hasta las rodillas nada típico en aquellas zonas, su cabello negro como la misma oscuridad recogido en una cola de lado, hacia destacar su piel tersa y blanca, que la hacían ver como una muñeca de porcelana. Seguía allí de pie con los ojos cerrados esperando una reacción que no tardo en llegar, gritos de asombro e incredibilidad, llegaron a mis oídos.

¿quien eres?- pregunto Bilbo sorprendido, haciéndose el valiente delante de los demás hobbits algo típico en el.

-Acaso, estas insinuando Bilbo Bolsón, que no me recuerdas- le respondí abriendo mis ojos lentamente ya que los tenia cerrados, mostrando mis orbes azul eléctrico.

-no puede ser...¿Alice?- dijo titubeando incrédulo aun sin poder creerselo.

-Hey¡ -le salude con fingida indiferencia- veo que al fin te acuerdas, creo que la edad esta empezando a afectarte además acaso conoces a otra chica tan asombrosa como yo porque si es así, te aseguro que yo la supero.

-Desde luego si que sois vos dama Alice- dijo corriendo para abrazarme, hobbits quien los entiende, porque siempre tenían que ser tan cariñosos- que alegría veros, al parecer no habéis cambiado en estos 60 años y no solo me refiero físicamente

-Ya...es que soy tan maravillosa así que he decidido no cambiar- bromee con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras correspondía alegre a ese abrazo.

-no os afectan los años- me dijo Bilbo sorprendido.

-Y al parecer no soy la única- replique tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, arrepintiéndome al instante de todo lo que le sucedería.

-ya bueno...-titubeo sin saber que decir ante eso

-blablabla-le corte, notando su nerviosismo- ya hemos charlado suficiente, no creo correcto que se pare la fiesta por mi aunque me encante ser el centro de atención, así que, que continué la fiesta, que me muero de ganas de probar comida típica de los hobbits , espero que este buena llevo tiempo sin probar bocado- finalice arrastrándole a la fiesta ya que al parecer los hobbits pasaron de mi no sin maldecirme antes (a saber tu porque) marchándose cada uno a su bola, o al menos eso fingían porque estos al mínimo despiste ponían la oreja haber que podían escuchar y luego decorar lo que escuchen a su antojo.

-tranquila, la comida hobbit esta buenisima – me llevo a una mesa donde estaba sentado un joven con el cabello negro y rizado y unos ojos azules preciosos- joven dama, quisiera presentarle a mi sobrino Frodo

-un placer- me sonrío -soy...

-Frodo Bolsón hijo de Drogo Bolsón- le corte dejándolo asombrado– he oído hablar de ti, yo soy Alice- el me miro como esperando algo mas osea el típico "soy fulanito* hijo de pepito o algo por el estilo", negué con mi cabeza indicándole que no había mas .

-vaya la comida hobbit no esta mal- dije pasando de los hobbits y sentandome a comer...lo que sea esa masa marrón.

-llegáis muy tarde y encima os presentáis de esa manera, desde luego no os vendría mal aprender modales- me regaño Gandalf que al fin había hablado, ya que desde llegue se había limitado a observar desde la lejanía.

-que quieres que le haga me gustan las entradas llamativas jajajajajaja-respondí alzándome de hombros- además tu dijiste que lo sorprendiera y eso he hecho jajajajajaja, teníais que haberos visto las caras- le respondí este solo soltó un suspiro de rendición

-sois un caso perdido- dijo mientras se iba a...¿bailar? Vaya quien lo diría hasta Gandalf tiene un lado fiestero jajajajajaja esto si que es bueno.

pero a mi no me gana- susurre mientras me dirigía hacia la pista de baile, nada mas ir note como me agarraban de la mano y me llevaban al centro de la pista de baile, era Frodo y iba a replicarle cuando se me adelanto

Pensé que os apetecía bailar pero os daba vergüenza-se justificó ante su acto

¿vergüenza? ¿ A mi? Ja, como se nota que no me conoces- bromee bailando

bueno tenemos toda la noche ¿no?- me respondió un poco rojo e inseguro de su pregunta, ¿estaba ligando conmigo?, nah seguro que son imaginaciones mias.

claro!- le respondí con una sonrisa, pobre ingenuo no sabe que va a tener que soportarme por mucho mas tiempo del que piensa. A cambio de mi respuesta recibí una sonrisa de su parte, y así estuvimos parte de la noche bailando y riéndonos casi siempre por tonterías mías.

Al cabo de un rato vino el gran discurso, aún viendo que Bilbo iba a hablar, los Hobbits seguían riendo y bebiendo.

Mi querido pueblo- comenzó Bilbo incorporándose encima de la mesa que se situaba enfrente del gran árbol-

!Atención¡ ¡Atención!- gritaron todos a coro, poco dispuestos a cumplir lo que ellos mismos decían.

Mis queridos Bolsón y Boffin- continuo- y mis queridos Tuk y Brandigamo, Bolguer y Cavada, Redondo y Madriguera, Corneta y Ciñatiesa, Tallabuena y Tejonera y finalmente Ganapié

!Ganapies¡- grito un viejo hobbit desde el fondo del pabellón, haciendo honor a su nombre, había puesto sobre la mesa sus gigantescos y velludos pies, !buag¡ nota mental, no probar la comida de esa mesa, es mas ni acercarme.

Ganapié – repitió pasando olímpicamente de él ganándose alguna que otra mirada asesina y una risita por mi parte- También mis queridos Sacovilla-Bolsón, a quienes les doy por fin la bienvenida y por último a la joven dama Alice y Gandalf el gris que fueron una gran ayuda hace 60 años . Deseo que los estén pasando tan bien como yo- se oyeron aplausos y gritos de "Si" (y no). La gente pensó que había terminado(o que no querían seguir escuchando yo opto mas por esta opción), y pusieron de nuevo la musica.

Pero como Bilbo no se rendía grito, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

No les distraeré mucho tiempo- gritó- Los he reunido a todos con un propósito, en realidad son tres- carraspeo un poco antes de continuar- primero, para

poder decirles lo mucho que los quiero y los breves que son 111 años entre hobbits tan maravillosos y admirables: desgraciadamente (para mis oídos) la gente estallo en gritos de aprobación.

No conozco a la mitad de ustedes, la mitad de lo que querría, y lo que yo querría es menos de la mitad de lo que la mitad de ustedes merece.

Mmmmm...esto fue raro e inesperado. Se oyeron aplausos aislados, aunque la mayoría permaneció callado, tratando de descifrar sus palabras y viendo si podían entenderlas como un cumplido o por el contrario, un insulto, a mi me llevo 5 minutos averiguar que no era un cumplido si no que era, una despedida, en el fondo lo sabía pero era duro aceptar que se iba a ir.

-segundo para celebrar mi cumpleaños – continuo- tendría que decir ; nuestro ya que tambien es el cumpleaños de mi sobrino y heredero Frodo- al nombrarlo su mirada se enterneció notablemente, algo que me conmovió de sobremanera, ya que para mi Bilbo era como un abuelo. Derrepente Bilbo me miro a mi y con esa mirada comprendí lo que debía hacer, cambie mi mirada a Frodo, lo sentía tanto por el, pero no había nada que hacer el destino no se puede cambiar ¿o si?.


End file.
